A Night to Remember
by BlondieBook
Summary: I've always liked the relationship of FemShep and Liara and while I was playing the Pinnacle Station DLC I loved the apartment you got so I decided to make a short involving FemShep, Liara, the apartment, and their Family. SPOILERS.


That night with _her _had been a night to remember. I had never believed that love was a real thing. All throughout my life I had been watching as the people I cared about dropped around me like flies. After a while I had simply gone numb towards the idea of love and caring for another person. I had built up my walls, protecting myself and the people around me from getting hurt. First it had been my family on Mindoir, then my unit on Akuze, next a close friend, after that a lover. Who would be next? I didn't know and wanted to keep it that way. Up until I met a certain someone.

Tracking down Saren and stopping him from releasing the Reapears from their dark space had been a stressful endeavor. For the sake of morale I had always put on a brave face, refusing to let my crew see the chinks and dents in my armor. So I put on a reassuring smile and told the Normandy crew that all was well. That we would stop Saren and the galaxy would be saved. If only it had been so easy.

When I first became a Spectre I was given the orders to find Saren and do what was ever necessary to prevent him from destroying the galaxy so many called home. I was advised to seek out the daughter of Saren's second in command, Matriarch Benezia. I figured the information we could get from her daughter, Doctor Liara T'soni, was valuable so I decided to find her as soon as possible. Finding The Doctor was no easy feat, it was like finding a needle in a haystack. We had to venture to the Artemis Tau Cluster and "find the world with the Prothean ruins" as Captain Anderson put it. Eventually we tracked down the Asari archeologist to Therum, a planet indeed covered in Prothean ruins, also littered with pockets of dangerous Geth ordered to kill. With Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko and Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams at my side we easily made our way through the hordes of geth to where Doctor T'soni was hold up. I wasn't quite sure what to make of the Doctor or her situation when I first met her. She had somehow trapped herself inside of some kind of Prothean security device when she tried to protect herself from the geth that were trying to get to her. It wasn't very difficult freeing the Doctor. Once we had dug our way through the rock beneath the Doctor (with a mining laser I might add) I released Liara from the security device. Suddenly the ground began to shake and Doctor T'soni told me that when we used the mining laser it must have triggered a seismic event. To add to our troubles the Krogan Battlemaster and his geth Liara had warned us about appeared, but being us we easily dispatched the enemies. Once we escaped and were safely back on the Normandy it gave me time to get to know the young Doctor. After forwarding my report to the Council I made my way to the Med Bay where Liara had taken refuge. She told me she liked the isolation. I didn't know how one simple gesture of being kind would change everything.

I went to check up on the newest member of my team and I have to admit. It was pleasant talking to Liara. She enlightened me about her people. The Asari were such a fascinating species and just like Liara wanted to learn more about the Prothean Beacon I had come in contact with, I wanted to learn more about Liara and her people. We talked for hours and hours after that and after every mission after that. A bond began to grow between the two of us and I couldn't deny my growing feelings toward the young and innocent woman. I still remember when Liara admitted her feelings for me. The way she shyly stammered out her words had put a smile on my face. After a mission I can't quite remember I had gone down to the Med Bay to speak with Liara like I did after every mission. We had been talking for an hour or so when the beautiful Asari suddenly brought up the topic of love and the way her species reproduced. I was intrigued by her mono-gendered species reproduction process.

"I've heard it's the most amazing experience two people can share. We meld our minds with our bondmates, literally becoming one with our partner." Her sweet voice had explained, her hands nervously rubbing together as she spoke with me. I had noticed her nervousness and that she was being more shy than normal. I called the asari on it, thinking something was wrong.

"Liara, your acting strange? Is something bothering you?" I had asked her.

"Wh-What? No C-Commander. Everything's alright," she had replied.

"Liara," I spoke her name softly as I sat down in the chair beside her, taking her blue hands gently. "Don't keep things from me. You can trust me. Now come on, what's on your mind?" I persisted gently.

"Sh-Shepard.." her voice had trailed off and she had blushed. I had simply smiled softly, reassuring her.

"The thing is. Well I- I know we haven't known each other a very long time, but we've talked for so long and I feel like- we have a connection. But if it's just me I understand. I've never um, been good at these types of things. That's why I prefer to be out in a dig site all by myself so I don't make a fool out of myself." The young Asari had told me and I had let out a little laugh; amused by Liara.

"Doctor Liara T'soni-" saying her full name with a little smile on my face "have I ever told you how cute I find you when you stutter and stammer and act all shy?" I had asked her. Smiling even more when the Asari realized what I truly meant. Liara had leapt into my arms, throwing her own around my neck as she hugged me. I had wrapped my arms around her small frame and hugged her close. I realized then that I was opening myself up to the heart break that one day I could lose Liara. It was worth that risk though. I had never felt so happy than when I was with Liara. When Liara had pulled away though she quickly explained to me that she didn't want to rush anything, that this was the first time she had felt something so strong for another person and she didn't want to ruin anything. I understood Liara's caution and told her that I would wait for as long as she liked. I just wanted Liara to be happy, to see her smile. So we agreed on waiting, taking our new found relationship slowly and to keep it under wraps at least until we finished our mission. Before I parted with Liara I told her that soon I would show her a surprise, something I hoped she would like. After that I returned to the CIC to head to the Pinnacle Station and train my already present skill.

When I arrived at the Pinnacle Station I was greeted by a turain Guard Captain who wasn't in the happiest of moods. He told me not to bother him and to go speak to Admiral Ahern. I did just that, speaking with the Admiral who directed me to Ochren, the simulator designer. I easily breezed past the Capture, Hunt, Time Trial, and Survival simulations with my tag team of Wrex and Liara. As I defeated my second Survival scenario I happened upon the turian Guard Captain, Vidinos, arguing with another human competitor, Lieutenant Bryant. I intervened when I heard Vidinos threaten to throw Bryant in the brig for 'tampering with the simulator' because 'no human could beat a Turian's score'. The fired up Guard Captain turned to me and told me if I beat his score in eight missions that Lt. Bryant wouldn't rot in the brig. Wanting to show the stuck up Guard Captain that a human didn't need to cheat to beat a turian's score I accepted the challenge; easily decimating Vidinos's score in eight missions. My reward was taking one of the turian's weapons (I took his shotgun since I was a Vanguard) and making sure that Lieutenant Bryant stayed out of the brig and enjoyed his visit to the Pinnacle Station. Completing the other four scenarios with flying colors Admiral Ahern came to me, giving me the opportunity to be the first to try out a real life mission the Admiral himself had gone through. If I completed the scenario I would get the Admiral's retirement home on Inati'sei. Being Commander Shepard I emerged from the high-stakes simulation victorious; though I didn't come out of it without a few new scars. Honoring the bet we had made I got Taduis Ahern's retirement home and also the privilege of calling Admiral Ahern just Ahern because I had earned that as well. I left the Pinnacle Station and traveled to my new apartment after insuring no one could beat my first place scores.

I couldn't believe why Ahern didn't want the apartment, it was amazing. The planet only had a population of 150,000 and was mostly desert so my newly won apartment was in the middle of no wear. There were no neighbors and no one to bother me. There was a beautiful view and it was perfectly isolated, yet it only took less than half an hour to get to Capital City, Thoreau Mesa. Plus it was a very healthy planet due to the many wind farms and geological research stations. The only downside was the high temperatures and arid climate. Joker dropped he off in Thoreau Mesa and I took the Mako from there to my new apartment. I parked the Mako outside and entered my new home. I walked into a very beautiful home. On the left was a weapon wall, two snipers and two shotguns mounted in their place. On the low table beneath the weapons there was a computer where I could replenish my Medi-Gel. To the right there were three red and white lockers were I could get more grenades (because every apartment needs that). Walking ahead you came to two windows straight ahead and to the left, looking out to the beautiful desert landscape surrounding the apartment. To the right was a door leading into the main part of the home. Walking through the door I was greeted with a well put together main room. To the left there was table with four comfortable chairs surrounding it. Down the steps to the left of the table there was a comfortable couch with foliage behind and in front of the couch. To the side of the couch there was a panel that when you pressed it a large TV came out of the foliage so you could watch the latest News or Cartoon Vids. Pressing the panel again would hide the TV in the foliage again. The very large window to the very left of the apartment allowed anyone to stare out into the vast desert for hours. To the right of the door leading into the apartment there was a bookshelf filled to the brim with various types of books. Beside the bookshelf was a sink, counter, and dishwasher. On the other side of the support beam beside the counter was the rest of the kitchen. Straight in front of the door to the apartment was another door, leading out onto the skyway which connected to another part of the home. The skyway was roughly around two and a half meters in length, and both sides of the skyway were windows so you could see outside. Walking through the skyway and into the other part of the apartment was the master bedroom, a bathroom, a study, another bedroom, and a large open area where you could make a play room of sorts or a lounge. The apartment I had won from the Admiral was the second most beautiful thing in my life, and I wanted to share it with the first most beautiful thing in my life. Leaving the apartment I hailed the Normandy so I could get Liara.

Telling Liara that I was finally going to show her the surprise I had talked about. I lead Liara into the apartment with my hands over her eyes so she couldn't see. Walking through the door that lead into the apartment I removed my hands from over Liara's eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder as her eyes lit up and she smiled happily as she looked around the apartment.

"This is our place now. Just ours," I had whispered to her, smiling as Liara turned with a smile, nodding.

"I'd like that," the Asari responded and I had smiled happily. Taking her hand and showing her around the apartment. After I had finished showing her around Liara and I had retired to the master bedroom, lying on the comfortable bed. Liara lied in my arms as we talked and talked. I rested my head on top of hers as I held the woman I loved. Our conversation was interrupted as my omnitool began to beep; I was getting a hail from Joker. Answering the call, Joker told me that the data analysts had found the Mu Relay and the planet Saren was planning to go to, but I had a few hours before the ship would be ready to go. I told Joker I understood and returned to Liara, relaying the message to her. I watched as Liara sat up, sitting on her knees with her hands in her lap as she looked up at me; asking me if I was alright and if I was ready. I replied with a shake of my head, walking over and lying down beside Liara. I closed my eyes and sighed as it sunk in; we were so close to stopping Saren. My eyes opened as I felt Liara move, seeing her lie down beside me. I wrapped my arm around her waist loosely as she moved close to me, whispering in my ear: "Shepard, I'm ready," her breath tickled my ear as my eyes widened a bit, looking at the Asari.

"Are you sure Liara?" I had asked her, wanting to make sure she was sure.

"Yes Commander. I'm sure. If this is to be our last time together I want to be with you," her innocent voice had told me and I had smiled. I had been so happy then. Being with Liara had been the best night of my life. Her bare body had glowed from her Biotic's. It had been so passionate and loving. I wish it had never ended.

But it had ended and we needed to stop Saren, I need to stop him. Diving head first into the thick of a chaotic mess had always been what I had done. I had followed Saren to Ilos with Garrus and Liara with me. We had fought through geth and even spoke to a VI known as Vigil who told us the truth about the Reapers and what had happened to the Protheans. Vigil warned us that Saren had not made it to the Conduit and that there was still time. We quickly returned to the Mako and followed at Saren's heels. Finding the Conduit; it happened to be a small mass relay. We drove through geth and through the Conduit, ending up in the Citadel. Seeing it in fire and chaos I knew we had to do something. Liara, Garrus, and I fought through geth and krogan mercenaries to get to the Citadel controls before Saren. Knowing my luck though the Reaper Sovereign entered the Citadel as the arms closed and we had to deal with that now, since Saren had stopped the elevator and we had to walk out onto the side were Sovereign was destroying the tower and debris were flying everywhere. In the end though Saren was defeated, the Council saved, and Sovereign destroyed. Though the end did not come without many sacrifices. I appointed Anderson as the new Human Councilor now that we had a seat on the Council. Scared to justify the Reaper threat the Council decided to put my crew and I on clean up duty; rooting out the last remnants of the geth that had aided Saren. That's when the Collector's attacked and destroyed the Normandy. I ordered Liara to evacuate the ship even though she wanted to stay at my side. I saved Joker from going down with the ship and died in the process. As I was floating in space, suffocating to death the only regret I had was that I didn't say good-bye to Liara before I told her to evacuate the crew.

I died that day; I was just meat and tubes when Cerberus rebuilt me. Two years it took. Two years to bring me back to life. When I was alive again the first thing I wanted to do was find Liara. So I did. After I escaped the Cerberus base with Miranda and Jacob, was introduced to the Illusive Man, aided Tali in saving a fellow quarian on his pilgrimage, recruited a few helping hands, and arrived at Illium. I went to Liara's office only to find her not there. Her assistant told me she was on leave at her home on Intai'sei. I thanked her assistant and quickly went to Intai'sei.

Arriving at the apartment I had won from Admiral Ahern I felt so many different emotions. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, prepared to have Liara answer the door. Instead a small asari child answered the door, she was bright pink with darker pink facial markings and bright green eyes like mine. I was confused as the little girl answered the door, then she spoke: "Hilo. What do ya want?" Her small child voice asked and I shook my head to clear my confusion.

"Uh, does Liara T'soni live here?" I asked the small asari and the little girl stared up at me for a moment before she closed the door. I frowned in confusion, sighing and turning to leave when the door opened again.

"Sh-Shepard?" A familiar voice stammered out. I froze, slowly turning to see Liara standing there.

"Liara.." I breathed out, I was so happy to see her. Rushing forward I through my arms around the asari, my lips meeting hers as I pulled her close. When we pulled away Liara had a little smile on her face and I was smiling like an idiot. "Oh Liara I'm so happy to see you," I told her with a smile. Letting the Asari go as I backed up, my eyes widening a bit when I saw her plump baby belly.

"L-Liara?" I stammered out in confusion, was the asari with someone else?

"Shepard it's not what it looks like. Please, come in. I'll explain and you need to meet a few people," Liara explained and I stared at her for a moment, just nodding and following the Asari. The door closed behind me as I looked around, smiling softly as all the memories of the apartment flooded back. Walking into the living room and kitchen space my eyes widened as I spotted more little asari girls; six to be exact. They were do various things. Three were playing with dolls, one was watching TV, two were talking, and one was eating. "Girls," Liara's voice spoke, a hand on her belly. "I want you to meet someone. This is your daddy," Liara told them. (No I'm not a guy. I am very much a women. But since Liara had the children and I didn't. In Asari society I would be considered the father) My eyes widened as I heard Liara say this. I looked to her in surprise and she simply gave a little nod. "They-I'm-These are-" I was dumfounded, I had daughters. I was a parent. The little asari that had answered the door then gone to get Liara then lead me into the home was at my side, her hand gripping the side of my pants. "Hilo," she said again and I looked down with a little smile. Looking to Liara for a moment before reaching down and picking up the little pink asari, she was the seventh asari child in the room. "Hi Little one, what's your name?" I asked her and she giggled and said: "I'm Aieka," she told me and I nodded with a smile.

"What are your sisters names?" I asked Aieka and she giggled again then pointed to each of her sisters and told me there names. Amaysy was the oldest and was a duller pink than Aikea and had light black facial markings, her eyes were a dark black. Nyavany was the second oldest, was bright blue and had red facial markings and yellow eyes. Inius was a duller blue than Nyavany and also had red facial markings with bright blue eyes (she was Nyavany's twin). Elithya was one of the middle daughters, fourth oldest after Inius. She was a spitting image of Liara but had white facial markings. Viiyka was a darker blue than Elithya and also had white facial markings and dark blue eyes (she was Elithya's twin). "And Myrinda, Valyx, and Dari are in the play room," little Aieka explained. She told me that Myrinda was a very bright purple with bright green eyes and darker purple facial markings, Valyx was a blueish white with dull dark facial markings and bright green blue eyes. And Dari was a purple asari with white facial markings and the marks actually covered her whole body. I had listened quietly as the youngest of the nine told me what everyone looked like. I then set her down when she asked if she could play with her sisters. I walked over to Liara, taking her hand and taking her to the master bedroom so we could talk.

"I have nine daughters?" I asked Liara and the Asari gave a small nod.

"Yes Shepard, all nine of them are yours," she replied.

"But how Liara? We only had one passionate night together," I asked, confused on how this happened.

"That's just it. It only took one night. I had your DNA when it happened. I became pregnant after that and I wanted to tell you after we saved the Citadel but there was never a good chance..and after you died I wanted something to remember you by so I had the girls," Liara explained as she looked at the ground, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Oh Liara.." I said, wrapping my arms around her as I pulled her close, wiping away her tear. "I'm so sorry I left you and the girls. I promise I won't ever leave again. I'm so sorry," I apologized and Liara just gave a little nod, burying her face in my shoulder as I held her. I was happy to be with Liara and my daughters. I just wished I hadn't let myself die. "I'm sorry I left you to raise our girls on your own. I should've fought harder to live," I whispered to Liara and sighed softly. I backed up and gave her a little smile. "So you're pregnant again? Do you know how many you're having?" I asked Liara and the Asari gave a little nod, sitting down on the bed with a hand rubbing her belly.

"Yeah Shepard. They're twins," Liara told me and I gave a little laugh as I sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Twins? So eleven beautiful little asari girls. You've made me a very happy Commander," I told her and I smiled as I rested my head on top of hers. "I love you Liara T'soni," I said with a smile.

"And I love you, Commander Jane Shepard."


End file.
